In the automotive industry, it is common to use large barrels or barrels containing liquids such as, for example, various types of automotive oil or other liquids such as antifreeze. Typically the barrels are moved from a storage area to a working area in which the liquid is pumped from the barrel while it is in the upright position. Some substances contained in such barrels are hazardous and can cause health and/or environmental problems. Therefore, care must be taken during storage and while transporting the barrels to avoid spilling any liquids.
The barrels are very heavy and difficult to move, especially when full. It is not practical or safe to move the full barrels from a storage area to a working area without some form of transporting device. One method of transporting such barrels is to use a forklift. However, transporting vehicles such as forklifts are costly and require a great deal of space within which to operate. Hand trucks have also been used to move such barrels from one location to another. Such hand trucks typically require the barrel lifted by one person while another person positions a bottom support of the hand truck underneath the barrel. The hand truck with the barrel is then pivoted to a tilted position during transport. The user must maintain balance while transporting the barrel. This can be difficult when transporting a typical 550 pound barrel containing liquids across uneven surfaces. Other transporting devices are known but are complicated in design and function. For example, some devices require the barrel to be lifted into place by hydraulic or pneumatic lifts.